Q*bert (character)
Q*bert is the main protagonist of the ''Q*bert'' series. Since his first appearance in the 1980's, Q*bert has become a legendary video game icon and is the third most successful arcade video game (behind Pac-Man and Donkey Kong). Game Appearances Q*bert Q*bert's debut title, which gave him he task of turning all the cubes on the pyramid into a single color. This was when he first faced his adversaries- Coily, Wrong-Way, and Ugg, along with putting a stop to the disruptive behaviors of Slick and Sam. In Faster Harder More Challenging Q*bert, Q*Bert now had to deal with Q*bertha, a member of his species that was madly in love with him. Q*bert's Qubes In the second game in the series, Q*bert now had to rotate a set of cubes until they had all the same color in a row, this time having to avoid Meltniks, Soobops and Rat-A-Tat-Tat. Once again, the reason was never explained. Q*bert 3 As with the first game, Q*bert's role in Q*bert 3 was to hop around on a set of blocks to change their color, while avoiding Coily, Wrong-Way and Ugg, plus new enemies Frogg, Top Hat and Derby. Q*bert (1999 game) Q*bert: Rebooted Q*bert Backstory "Once upon a time, Q*bert was, like, all orange and stuff, and he looked at the snake and was like, "Hey man, why don't you cut me some slack? I'm over here jumpin' on squares, and what do you do? the same stuff everyday!" Then he sucked the snake up in his big disgusting Q*bert nose and tucked it away in the vast abyss of his stomach because he has a black hole in his stomach that can fit any amount of things." -As stated by Arin Hanson and Dan Avidan. Q*bert 3 - Game Grumps VS Appearances in Other Media Animated Series In the Saturday Supercade cartoon of Q*bert, the character was depicted with arms and legs wearing a red and white jacket, and lived in 50's America-esque town with his friend Q*ball, and his girlfriend Q*tee. The series depicted Q*bert facing several problems brought on by either his mistakes, his friends mishaps, but mostly Coily and his gang (Slick, Wrong-Way etc.) causing trouble. Wreck-It Ralph Q*bert was confirmed to appear in Disney's 52nd animated feature, Wreck-It Ralph, along with the rest of the ensemble from the first game. Fix-It Felix, one of the characters of the film, knows how to translate "Q*bertese" (which composes mainly of gibberish and random symbols contained in speech marks). They start out as homeless characters who have had their game unplugged, so Ralph offers them a cherry which he has taken from Pac-Man. At the end of the film Q*bert and the gang are taken into Fix-It Felix Jr. to help them out on the bonus levels. Pixels Q*bert is the only video game character in the film that allies himself with the human cast of the film, acting as their pet and companion. Gallery Main article: Q*bert (character)/Gallery Trivia *Q*bert was originally supposed to be able to shoot projectiles (hence why he has his tubular nose). This was later removed by Warren Davis, who wanted simpler controls. These projectiles may have inspired the "slippy-doos" from the animated shorts. References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters